


For the Weak (ABANDONED)

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles from the Dark Lord's point of view at different stages in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Weak (ABANDONED)

He'd always known he was special. Better. The others in the orphanage didn't understand. They thought he was a freak. He would make them bow down to him, one day.  
Dan Jones had paid the price of calling him a creep, today. The bully deserved to have his head hit. No one would ever suspect quiet little Tom, who had discovered at an early age that for something to happen, he simply had to wish hard, until he felt the power coursing through his veins, _making_ it happen.  
Matron would not have a clue. Even if she did know, she'd give him her usual talk about love and friendship.  
He knew those were for the weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!:)


End file.
